Peter Pan
Peter Pan is the boy who will never grow up. He is hot-headed, arrogant, prideful, short of attention span, and forgetful. He also loves bragging about his accomplishments. However, he can be caring, especially when it comes to the safety of Tinker Bell. According to The Trouble With Tink, Peter has "the eagerness of a puppy, the cleverness of a fox, and the freedom of a lark - all rolled into one spry, redheaded boy." Peter Pan enjoys fighting the pirates, and during one fight he cut off Captain Hook's left hand. Peter Pan met Tinker Bell while trying to steal the tooth of a shark. He had planned to do this by rowing out on a small boat and knocking the shark out cold with his oar - but the shark was bigger than he anticipated and it bit his boat in half. Peter had not yet learned to fly, and so Tinker Bell taught him then and there to save him from the shark. He was close friends with Tinker Bell until he brought Wendy Darling to Never Land. Peter's fascination with Wendy broke Tink's heart, and she went back to Pixie Hollow after Peter brought Wendy and her brothers home again. Appearances Peter Pan Peter makes his first appearance when he goes to Wendy's house to retrieve his shadow. He then teaches Wendy and her brothers how to fly and takes them away to Never Land. He saves Wendy from almost being killed by Tinker Bell, banning Tink for a week. After that he takes Wendy to the Mermaid Lagoon, where the mermaids try to drown her. He then flies to Skull Rock to save Tiger Lily from Captain Hook. There is a party at the Indian Camp, where Tiger Lily dances for him. After capturing Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys, Captain Hook plants a bomb in Peter's hideout. Tink risks her life to save Peter, but gets trapped under a pile of rubble when the bomb explodes. Peter saves her before saving Wendy and the boys. He defeats Captain Hook, takes his ship, and then flies Wendy and her brothers back to London. Return to Never Land Peter saves Jane from Captain Hook, thinking she is Wendy. He later tries to help her learn to fly, so she can leave, but Jane is skeptical of magic and fairy tales. When Tink's light starts goes out, Peter makes Jane an honorary Lost Girl so she will believe in fairies again. They play treasure hunt and Jane finds the treasure. She decides not to blow the whistle, but Tootles blows it, not knowing that it would lead Captain Hook right to them. Peter feels betrayed at first, but is happy when he sees her with Tink. They then defeat Captain Hook, and Peter takes Jane home. Peter then goes to see Wendy; he is apprehensive at first because she is different now but is still happy to see her. Books When Mother Dove's egg breaks in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, he slowly gets older like the other residents of Never Land. He lost all his baby teeth and grew a few feet taller, when the egg was restored he turned back to normal. In The Trouble With Tink, Peter Pan pretended to mistake Tinker Bell and Terence for butterflies and made as if he were going to catch them and put them in his butterfly collection. Peter thought the prank was extremely funny, but neither Tink nor Terence shared the sentiment. However, giving back Tinker Bell's spare hammer made her think much more fondly of him again, and she promised - and meant - to visit him again soon. In Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand he appeared when Tink wished for him to fall in love with a clam shell, she feels bad about it later. The wish is later reversed and set right. Later in'' Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, he took Gwendolyn to Never Land. He was a little mad at her because he expected her to clean, because she spent all her time in Fairy Haven. But, he soon almost forgot her and continued having adventures with the Lost Boys. Though when she said goodbye he was sad when she had lost the kiss necklace. And Tink visits him again in ''Tink, North of Never Land, he was playing with the Lost Boys when he spotted Tinker Bell. Then Tink helped them look for Tootles, when a tiger showed up she saved them. Peter gave her an award of bravery for it, then Tink said goodbye. Trivia *He hops on one foot when he's trying not to be sad, like when Gwendolyn Carlisle had lost the kiss necklace. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters